


the optimistic crossdresser

by S_Rundenburg



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Rundenburg/pseuds/S_Rundenburg
Summary: Makoto neagi is excepted into hopes peak and tries something new to make himself seem more interesting





	the optimistic crossdresser

**Author's Note:**

> I will update the tags as the story unfolds

Makoto Neagi was part of an average family , consisting of a mother , a Farther and there son and Daughter , whom of which Makoto was the son . Makoto was one of the most average and ordinary people you could ever meet ,if you asked about his favourite things when it came to songs , movies est, he would just end up giving you what was most popular at the time. the only actual things that was not average was his under average hight , optimism , and petite form that gave him a feminine figure . However after a certain letter arrived one day it would change his life forever

One day after an uneventful day at school, Makoto arrived home , but when he opened the door he was instantly hugged by his little sister , Komaru. Makoto didn't understand what was going on until his parents came over to them , his mother clutching an envelope with the hope’s peaks crest on it , and his mother said in a calm but excited manner " Makoto , dear a letter came for you today “as she said this she handed him the envelope which had the previously mentioned ‘Hope’s peak academy’s crest’ which was recognizable all over Japan as every parent wanted there children to go there , and that was difficult due to the fact that the school scouts there students from the most talented of highschoolers across the world ,but mainly Japan .With this knowledge in mind ,and the fact that he was completely average ,made him start with the assumption that the letter was delivered to the wrong address , so he opened it and and the first thing he read was ‘Dear Makoto Naegi ‘ this took him by surprise , expecting it to be a mistake , but there was his name clear as day .Soon after the initial surprise he became curious on what his talent was so he kept on reading ‘we recently held a lottery to select one ordinary student to attend our school . As a result you have been selected and we invite you to join us as the super high school level good luck’ after reading the rest Makoto know why he he was chosen , it was simply because of Luck . knowing this he felt highly reluctant to accept until he got tuns of encouragement from the rest of his family .

Later that night he started thinking of how everyone in hope’s peak would be so unique and interesting . He started to think of how he could make himself more interesting to the other students that would be attending ,and after a brief thought of what he could do, he decided to cross-dress and hide hid that he is male until later in the school year where he will reveal it to everyone , he thought of other ideas to like being a compulsive lair,but with his lack of acting skill it couldn’t work and he also thought of being too overly confident but he didn’t have the confidence in him self to go though with that .with this dentition in mind he went to sleep ,as in the morning he would haft to go to hope’s peak to be given his uniform.

As the morning came he got up , had a shower , had breakfast , brushed his teeth and get dressed for the day , and after a couple minuets he set off to Hope’s peak . After half an hour or so he arrived at the gates of the massive school admiring it in all it’s glory , and when he finale came back to reality ,he showed the security guard at the entrance , and he was allowed though . Makoto made his way though the empty hallways due to it being a Saturday , and headed to the principle’s office. When he arrived at principle Kirigiri’s office to collect his uniform and information .Before he collects it he asks the principle some things, so he starts the conversation with , in a nervous tone of voice“Principle …um…Kirigiri I may I ask you a simple favour “ to which the principle replied in a sincere tone “yes you can , what is it that you need”and so makoto told him his request “Um..if it’s not a bother can you have all the teachers treat me as if I was a girl ..and…can you supply me with a girls uniform, with a slightly longer skirt and wig………and I almost forgot padding ………I’m sorry if this is an inconvenience to you “, after listening to Makoto’s request, Principle Kirigiry took a long pause before answering “It is a strange request, but I will do it, if it make you feel more comfortable while at hope’s peek”after that he walked out and 10 minuets go by before the Principle comes back into his office and hands a bag to Makoto while telling him to remember to wake up early tomorrow as it will be the first day of classes and also that some of the hopes peak staff will come to pick his belongings up and deliver them to his dorm while he is attending his first day.After that, the day seemed to go passed rather smoothly , and before he new it ,it was the next day.

Makoto woke up in a daze , most likely due to the fact that he was so excited but anxious to go o Hope’s peek that he ended up spending the majority of his classmates which included an Idol ,a Baseball star , a Modal and a Martial artist,However despite this he still got up and started his daily routine . Makoto had a shower , had breakfast, brushed his teeth then got changed into his uniform that the Principle gave him which consisted of the normal brown blazer , white shirt , red ribbon around his neck ,a brown skirt that went down to the knees , black knee length socks and the normal school shoes but he also had the pads to make his gender less obvious , a brown wig ,the same shade as his hair , that went down to his butt ,which he styled into low twin tails using two extra red ribbons that where conveniently in the bad and had a small but noticeable ahoge . After doing the finishing touches to his look he set of to school .

When he arrived he noticed the amount of people walking around and how different hey here from each other ,he saw a pink haired boy with sharp teeth and a mechanic’s uniform sneaking behind a blond girl ,he saw a girl with red eyes black hair with twin drill extensions and a Gothic Lolita style clothing and a what looks to be a buff man in what looked like sports attire, but he couldn't admire the students he had to find the main get to the main entrance and then the gym .on his way to the school gate he bumped into a boy , who seamed to be wearing almost a fully black version of the school uniform , he had green eyes like him, short dark brown hair with an ahoge and a pretty hansom face . Makoto was blushing at the sight of the boy ,showing his bisexual nature , but with him dressed the way he was it wouldn’t seem the same as if he actually wore the male school uniform ,but as mentioned before makoto was entranced by this boy and just stared at him until the boy started to speak . “ are you alright miss “ the unknown boy asked him in a concerned voice while holding out his arm to makoto offering to help him up , this started makoto out of his trance for him to quickly replied while being hoisted up by the unknown boy “ I’m fine …it’s nice to meet you my names Makoto neagi ….what’s yours? “ to which the boy answered with a blush on his face“I-I’m Hajime Hinata,it’s nice meeting you ,……I can see from your uniform that you are in the main course” . Makoto was confused ’what dose he mean by main course ‘ so he simply asked Hajime “ what do you mean by main course “ Hajime answered Makoto question in a kind of embarrassed” there are two courses here at hoped peek the main course ,where people are selected on talent by the school scouts and the reserve course , that I am in , were people pay a large amount of money to go …….the reserve course students are not allowed to go into the main course building , however from what I can tell the main course students are allowed in the reserve course building, but that’s what I think since one of my classmates is friends with the super high school level photographer that visits her in the reserve course building a lot”. 

Makoto still stumped about it , said goodbye to Hajime and went on his way the the entrance ceremony.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that this chapter seemed really jumpy , but future chapters will be more slower pace


End file.
